


Law X Zoro X Ace X reader

by dc_fan_09



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, From Sex to Love, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: This is a series of short stories with 3 of the most gorgeous pirates I hope you enjoy this. You [reader] are the love interest of Ace Law and Zoro. Each story is your story with all them being connected somehow. Everyone wants the new girl. Work in progress
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Ace X Reader

Ace approaches you sneaking up behind you "hey sexy,you ready to turn in?" Ace holds you signaling he wants you alone. You've known Ace for a few months before you hooked up one night and were sworn to eachother. You follow Ace to the room "Everything okay babe?" You ask sitting beside him,Ace looks down you know he's really bothered So you continue "Ace, baby somethings bothering you I can tell please talk to me." You lift Ace's face to make him look into your eyes which gets him to open up "Just. Memories painful painful memories.." You hold Ace and listen as he continues "guess I feel a little overwhelmed by all my past.. I'm just here trying to live and have a purpose in life. Despite my past but I found a place to stay,but haven't felt wanted anywhere except by you.." You reply "baby, you belong here. I know it's hard to get over the past but I'll be here threw all of it.. I promise you." Ace lays down and you sit on him "you mean so much to me." You say stroking his chest which makes Ace sigh.You continue rubbing enjoying the noises Ace is making "such beautiful skin." You say almost desperately kissing his neck which makes Ace moan "your so beautiful." You place a finger to Ace's lips "shh it's about you right now,I'm gonna show you how much you belong." You say removing his pants and freeing his hard on,Ace kisses you which makes you moan in approval "ready for me Ace?" You say begging and so desperate Ace feels your desperation "I'm ready for you [reader] ." You rub his member against your wetness aware anyone could walk by and see you. You dont care Ace was all you had in your mind,as you begin to slide up and down increasing then decreasing. Driving Ace wild you ride him "say you belong to me." You said more demanding then you thought Ace mians out "you belong to me." Ace said mockingly laughing which was cut off by your hard thrusts "you cant come til you say it! Remember I know how to get you off and stop you from coming." Ace sighs and replies "you belong to me." Ace said again pleased by how flustered you were "that's it.. time to bring out the big guns." You power up your Conquerors haki to be able to throw Ace around as you fuck him,Ace is stunned by this power and so is the man outside watching you and Ace. Course you don't even notice, your to busy manhandling Ace. "Gonna say it now?" You ask again and Ace gives in "I belong to you, baby PLEASE I can't hold it in anymore you win... dam Conquerors haki Ace begs as you ride threw your last orgasm then you whisper "come in me Ace now!" Ace blows into you,both of you entangled in eachother. "Now that's never happened before I've never had to beg like that. That's impressive not gonna lie.." You smirk pleased you got the legendary Ace to turn to puddy in your arms "I love you Ace." You say turning back into the innocent girl Ace loved "i love you baby, your so perfect sweet and quiet but fiery and fierce." You snicker and lay on Ace's chest rubbing circles with your fingers, Ace grabs your hand "lay down." Ace lays you down to rub you "A famous firefist rub down dam I'll bang your brains out more often." You joked Ace smiled "no objections here,I just wanna make you feel good." Ace starts rubbing you getting quiet moans as he rubs certain places til he hears an "ow it really hurts right there." You say tensing up Ace works that spot and it hurts so bad but Ace knows its knots from being battered in your last battle "I know it hurts but untense baby,relax." Ace's words traveled to  
your ear melting you as you ease into Ace's rubs "oh Ace I love you." You reply quietly and drifting into total bliss he kisses you deeply on your lips "I love you to now be quiet and drift away." You stay quiet as you fall asleep, never once seeing the man watching outside who is the man? And why was he there?


	2. Law X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You was unsure of the 26 year old man at first then over a year you developed a committed relationship you're on your honeymoon. Law is acting strange.

Law pushes you into the hotel locking the door behind him "Are you ready for the bonding ritual?" Law asks you reply "I'm ready give me the blade." You take the blade cutting a tiny slit in you're wrist so Law can taste your blood his idea. Law takes the blade making a tiny puncture in his neck and you drink completing stage one "now stage to in the bonding ritual exchanging bodily fluids orally." It made you so hot only Law used fancy terms to describe oral sex. You suck and gag on Laws manhood as he devours your womanhood "your juicy tonight baby must be horny." You reply "I went to the aphrodisia hot spa it made me so horny.." Law slams you down "now it's time to tie you up then you tie me up." Law demands as you hang from your wrists bent over above Law's bed he gives no warning as he thrusts into you feels like he's raping you,even though you consented. You can only beg and moan crying for Law with such arousal and desperation as you are overwhelmed by not having control "self control wifey,accept you have no control and let it happen." Law says continuing his onslaught inside you his tip hitting your belly button as you scream and come resigning to the fact Law has complete control. "Good girl." Law unties you and lays down "want a little revenge? Tie me up" Law examines your shaking body "your shaking like crazy babygirl?" Law asks concerned you reply "just from being tied I'm okay,and yes I want revenge." You slam full force into Law "you're not gonna pull out it's not allowed." Law is shocked "you wanna make a baby?" You thrust up and down and whisper "I wanna make a baby with you. We're already married I'm 21 your 24 I think it's time" Law is ecstatic he wanted to knock you up the first time he fucked you,he wanted to make babies right from the get go now a year later he gets his chance he watches you bounce up and down on him,your body moving so sexy "oh babygirl dam keep it up." Law begs and you keep your fast and hard pace "you gonna cum baby huh? Do it dont hold back." You say as law hesitantly tries to pull out but you slam your hips down on him "your not backing out this is happening." You say riding deep and kissing Law's neck "I dont wanna back out I just need to know you want this." Law says enjoying the extra attention to his pulse and neck "more then anything Trafy now let it go." You say as Law finally releases with a deep growl "good boy." You say going to cleanup in your bathroom you get a dizzy spell and your heart races as the room spins and you fall. Law runs in "babygirl oh shit over exertion it's okay baby." Law started after care Law helps you to bed laying you down "did you hit your head?" Law asks you reply "no I just had a spell I'm okay." Law still continues after care getting you a drink and a warm blanket to cuddle in he holds you peppering tiny kisses on your neck and collar "look I left a hickey right where it cant be covered." You reply "I left a good one on you to." You close you're eyes to sleep and Law isn't far behind. "Why do you do aftercare?" You ask Law replies "cuz sometimes I get carried away and I hurt when I play. So after care is something I do to ease any pain." You reply "have you done the binding ritual with any other girls?" Law replies "no your the first,I only had one other beside you. The ritual is preserved for one person the woman I marry,now we're bonded and our bodies are bonded by our ritual." You smile and reply "oh Trafy I'm honored I love you so much and I've never said that to any other man.." Law looks down running his fingers in circles on your arm "you love all of me? Even the broken parts?" You stroke Law's face and whisper "all of you,I love all of you Trafalgar I'm Mrs [Reader] Waterlaw and I'll love you forever that's a promise." Law hides his face in your chest,you know hes crying but not sure why "thank you... for loving me.." Law cries his pain hirting you're heart "hey dont you cry your gonna make me cry baby your worthy of me,you deserve me and our life together okay my love and he or she needs you." You reply placing a hand on your abdomen Law replies "I'm sorry I just been feeling down.." you reply "the crew messing with you again babe?" Law crosses his arms and looks away "no their all good I just have always been alone so being married is new to me,now that I have you I cant lose you I'm so scared I will." You pull Law into your chest resting his head on your chest "you'll never lose me,I'll be here always no matter what." Law feels reassured and lays down "baby hold me." Law says crying you hold Law and comfort him til he falls asleep.


End file.
